Après la guerre
by Les 2 Maraudeuses
Summary: La guerre est terminée. Nos héros retournent à Poudlard pour leur septième année qu'ils n'ont pas faite. Face aux anciens préjugés, les Serpentards sauront-ils remonter la pente? Les Gryffondors prendront-ils la grosse tête qui revient à leur statut de héros de guerre? Après la guerre... tout a changé. Nos héros ne sont plus les mêmes... mais on les aime toujours autant.


**Avis général à la population HPotterienne (je sais ça veut rien dire mais j'aime inventer des mots...)**** Bon, c'est notre première fic... *pas taper!* On voulait la poster depuis un moment sans grande conviction... Mais après euh... je ne sais plus combien de corrections la voilà ^^. Allez suivez-la et laissez une pitite review (qu'on sache si il faut continuer ou pas ^^')**

**Ok je me tais et on se retrouve en bas dac?**

* * *

Chapitre 1: retour à Poudlard

_1 septembre_

**°Hermione°**

Je déambule dans le train, en direction du compartiment des préfets-en-chef. J'ai reçu la nouvelle cet été. Moi, Hermione Granger, 18 ans, prête à entrer en septième année à Poudlard, j'ai été nommée préfète-en-chef. La surprise que j'ai eue. Mes parents étaient vraiment fiers de moi. Bien que ce soient de moldus, ils comprennent au moins ce que veut dire être préfet. Bref, j'arrive devant le premier compartiment du wagon. Sur la porte, un panneau : « Préfets-en-chef ». Vive moi. J'ai trouvé. Je fais glisser la porte et m'avance. Personne. Bon. Je traîne ma valise à l'intérieur et la jette sur un filet. Enfin ! Je rejette mes cheveux qui me tombent sur la figure. Je m'assieds et j'attends que mon homologue masculin et McGonagall me rejoignent. Mes pensées vagabondent. Je me demande comment va être cette année. L'année dernière, avec Ron et Harry, nous avons fais la chasse aux horcruxes et Harry a vaincu Voldemort. Ça m'a un peu boostée. J'en avais marre d'être la Miss-je-sais-tout, le rat de bibliothèque de l'école. J'ai changé. Cet été, avec Ginny, nous avons complètement refait ma garde-robe. Mes habits sont maintenant plus efféminés et près du corps. J'ai minci aussi. J'ai une jolie poitrine et j'apprécie enfin mon corps sans ses rondeurs au mauvais endroit. J'ai dompté ma tignasse terne, mes cheveux sont maintenant châtains brillants et ondulent jusqu'au milieu de mon dos. Ma personnalité a changé aussi. Je suis bien plus détendue avec les garçons, un plus orgueilleuse et je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais plus à fond dans mes devoirs (ce qui ne m'empêche pas de ne pas être exigeante avec moi-même).

La porte du compartiment s'ouvre :

-Bonjour, jeune demoiselle !

Je souris. Il ne m'a pas reconnue.

-Alors Malfoy ? Tu t'adresses convenablement à une née-moldue maintenant ?

Draco Malfoy. Donc c'est lui le deuxième préfet-en-chef ? 100% Serpentard, Malfoy méprise les « sangs impurs ». Comme moi quoi.

-GRANGER ? C'est toi ?

-Quelle mémoire ! Tu as enfin appris mon nom ?

Je savais que j'allais faire de l'effet mais pas à ce point et encore moins sur lui.

-Malfoy. Tu baves.

Il secoue légèrement la tête et traîne sa lourde valise dans le compartiment. Je sors un livre de mon sac à main et j'essaie de me plonger dans ma lecture mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Ou plutôt, il me déconcentre. Il a beau faire semblant de regarder le paysage défiler, je sens son regard fixé sur moi. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il m'observe la tête penchée sur le côté.

-Tu as changé, me dit-il.

-Quelle sens de l'observation.

Je tourne une page de mon livre, essayant de lui montrer un truc dans le genre « tu ne me déranges pas plus que ça ». C'est faux. Il est devenu plutôt mignon. Sa figure est moins pâle qu'avant et ses yeux brillent d'une lueur vivante. Surement l'effet de l'emprisonnement de son père. McGonagall arrive enfin.

-Bien, vous êtes là. Donc, vous avez tous deux reçu une lettre, cet été, vous informant que vous aviez été nommés préfet-en-chef. Je vais vite vous informez de vos devoirs. Tout d'abord, un préfet-en-chef est un modèle d'espérance pour l'école. Vous aurez le droit de retirer des points à une maison si vous le jugez utile mais sans en abuser, ajoute elle en coulant un regard pleins de sous-entendus vers Malfoy. Cette année, l'équipe enseignante à décider d'organiser quelques bals. La guerre est finie, nous avons le droit de nous détendre. Vous serez charger d'imaginer ces bals, il y en aura un pour Halloween, pour Noël, pour la St Valentin et pour la fin d'année. Vous allez représenter tous les élèves de cette école pendant une année, je compte sur vous ! Sur ce, je vous conseille de vous familiarisez l'un à l'autre : vous allez devoir coopérer bien souvent et vous partagerez un appartement réservé. Maintenant, changez-vous, vous pourrez ensuite regagner vos compartiments. Vos fonctions entrerons en effet dès votre arrivée à Pré-au lard : vous vous assurerez que tout le monde descendra du train et vous conduirez les premières années jusqu'à Hagrid. Des questions ?

Nous faisons signe que non.

-Très bien !

Elle sort. Je me lève et me tourne vers ma valise.

-Draco ? Pourrais-tu sortir quelques minutes, le temps que je me change s'il te plait ?

Il lève la tête vers moi.

-Attends, tu viens bien de m'appeler Draco ?

-Tu l'as entendue : familiarisez vous l'un à l'autre. On pourrait commencer par s'appeler par nos prénoms ?

-D'accord. Hermione...

Je souris.

-Bon, tu veux bien sortir?

-Et pourquoi ?

-Si tu le prends comme ça...

J'ouvre ma valise et sort mon uniforme. Je retire mon gilet et commence à déboutonner mon chemisier. Draco me regarde d'un air appréciateur. Surprise par mon audace, j'enlève mon jean. Je me retrouve en petite tenue devant un Serpentard, devant Malfoy. Si Harry et Ron me voyait... Harry voudrait surement me tuer et Ron voudrait le tuer, lui... Draco se lève à son tour et ouvre sa valise. Il enlève sa chemise et sort son uniforme. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer ses muscles sous sa peau. Il continue de regarder ma taille quand je passe ma robe au dessus de ma tête. J'en ai achetée une un peu plus féminine, resserrée autour du buste. Draco me paraît en proie à un véritable dilemme. Il finit par détourner le regard et s'habille. En sortant, il me lance un dernier coup d'œil.

-On se rejoint ici à la fin du voyage ?

-Ok. A tout'.

-Salut.

Il sort. Ouf, la première confrontation de la nouvelle Hermione Granger avec un garçon ne s'est pas trop mal passée. Je souris, c'est tellement agréable de sentir un regard rempli d'admiration posé sur vous, de dévaster les pensés du Serpentard le plus populaire de l'école.

-Attention les garçons, Hermione Granger est de retour... mais pas de la façon à laquelle vous vous attendez.

Et je sors à mon tour à la recherche de mes amis.

**°Ron°**

Je suis assis à côté de la fenêtre. Hermione nous a abandonnés dès que nous sommes montés dans le train. Elle a été nommée préfète-en-chef, ce qui ne nous a pas tellement étonnés. Ginny a sorti _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et a posé sa tête sur les genoux de Harry. Je ne supporte pas leur couple. Enfin quoi, c'est ma petite sœur. Je ne trouve pas ça normal qu'elle embrasse déjà son petit ami à pleine bouche. En particulier si ce petit ami en question se révèle être mon meilleur ami. Moi aussi je suis amoureux. De Mione d'ailleurs... L'année dernière, on a commencé à sortir ensemble. J'étais fou de joie ! Mais en ce moment, elle est dans un compartiment, seule avec un garçon que je ne connais peut être même pas. La colère me submerge et c'est avec le plus grand sang-froid dont je suis capable que je demande :

-C'est qui le deuxième préfet-en-chef avec Hermione ?

-Malfoy, me répond Ginny en tournant négligemment une page de son journal.

-Quoi ?!

Malfoy, la fouine, le plus grand salaud de tous les Serpentard est en ce moment même avec MA Hermione. J'ai envie de le tuer, de l'étrangler, de l'enterrer, de le déterrer, de le ressusciter, de le torturer...

-Ce connard est avec MA Mione ?

-Primo, je ne suis pas TA Mione. Deuxio, Draco est très sympa quand tu commence à faire connaissance avec lui, me lance une voix à l'entrée du compartiment.

-Hermione ! J'ai cru que tu nous avais oubliés.

-Comment pourrais-je oublier mes meilleurs amis et mon merveilleux petit ami ? dit-elle en se penchant vers moi.

Je l'embrasse. Et elle me rend mon baiser. J'entends Ginny ricaner mais pour l'instant plus rien ne compte pour moi. Juste de garder ce corps chaud et doux contre mon cœur. Elle rompt le baiser mais reste dans mes bras, sur mes genoux. Je soupire d'aise. Elle me rend fou. Le reste du voyage se déroule tranquillement, interrompu par le passage du chariot à bonbons que nous dévalisons. A la fin du voyage, Hermione repart vers son compartiment.

**°Draco°**

J'attends que Hermione me rejoigne dans notre compartiment. Elle a vraiment changé et est devenue super sexy, faut l'avouer. J'arrive pas à y croire, une née-moldue qui attire physiquement un Malfoy comme moi... c'est risible. Mais pourtant c'est vrai elle est vraiment mignonne. La voilà qui arrive. Elle me lance un sourire que je lui rends.

-On y va ?

-On y va.

Je m'empare de ma valise trop lourde.

-Wouoh, je vais finir par croire que les profs le font exprès pour qu'on se casse le dos.

Hermione me regarde d'un air amusé, appuyée nonchalamment sur le bord de la porte.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ?

-Toi, me répond-elle en se tournant vers sa valise. _Wingardium Leviosa._

Sa malle s'élève toute seule dans les airs et se dirige vers la porte.

-Pourquoi j'y ai jamais penser ? _Wingardium Leviosa._

Je regarde avec satisfaction ma valise rejoindre celle d'Hermione.

-Allez, viens...

Nous sortons sur le quai bondé.

-Les premières années par ici !

Un petit groupe de gamins se forme devant nous.

-Suivez-nous, s'il vous plait.

Nous nous dirigeons du côté du lac à la recherche du gros balourd. Mener les nains au lac, me confier une tâche aussi ingrate ! Je caille, c'est horrible ! Je ne rêve que de pouvoir me jeter sur le festin et me glisser dans mes draps doux et chauds. Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, Hermione me lance :

-Allez Draco, c'est pas en faisant la tête que le festin et ton lit arriveront plus vite.

-Hmmm.

Elle sourit. Je souris aussi.

_Ce petit visage d'ange est en train de me sourire à moi._

_Merde Draco, ressaisis toi ! C'est une Gryffondor..._

_Elle est magnifique..._

_...et une née-moldue !_

_M'en fous. Elle est trop belle !_

_Tu déshonore ton sang !_

_Le sang ne fait pas tout ! La preuve..._

_De toute façon elle sort déjà avec la belette..._

_Le salaud, c'est vrai !_

Sans se douter du monologue silencieux de ma conscience, Hermione me dit soudain :

-Tiens voilà Hagrid.

Nous laissons les premières années rejoindre les barques puis nous faisons demi-tour vers les calèches. Je tends la main à Hermione pour l'aider à monter dans la dernière qui est complètement vide. Elle la prend avec un regard amusé dans ma direction. Putain, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? En chemin, nous restons silencieux... Arrivés à l'école, je lui retends la main pour l'aider à descendre cette fois. Que de manières galantes... Nous entrons dans le hall inondé de lumière. Je tourne la tête vers Hermione. Son regard est un peu confus. Je me rends compte tout à coup que ma main est restée dans la sienne... Je la lâche vivement, lui lance un regard d'excuse et me rappelle soudain qu'un Malfoy ne doit _jamais _s'excuser. Père me tuerait s'il m'avait vu durant ces dernières minutes. Elle me lance un petit sourire moqueur et va s'asseoir avec les autres Gryffondors. Je me maudis intérieurement et vais rejoindre mes amis serpents.

**°Harry°**

Nous sommes installés depuis dix minutes avec Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavande et Parvati quand Hermione apparaît enfin à la porte de la Grande Salle avec Malfoy. En face de moi, Ron pousse un grognement jaloux. Ginny qui est assise à ma gauche, pose la tête sur mon épaule et lance :

-Ronnie, calme toi. Elle arrive.

-Ce mec est un connard !

-On le sait, répond Seamus lassé.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont à la regarder tous comme ça ?

-Qui ça ?

-Eux !

Il désigne la salle entière. Je regarde plus attentivement et je me rends compte que la plupart des garçons ont tourné la tête au passage d'Hermione. Quelques sifflements retentissent. Les oreilles de Ron commencent à prendre une dangereuse couleur rouge brique. Hermione se glisse derrière lui.

-Coucou !

-Salut Mione, envoie Dean en plissant les yeux. Tu n'aurais pas changer un petit quelque chose cet été ?

Hermione sourit.

-A toi de t'acheter des lunettes pour trouver de quoi il s'agit.

-Je serais prêt à dépenser 10 gallions pour voir ce que tu caches.

-Venant de toi, je prends ça comme un compliment.

-Hum, hum ! Je vous dérange ? demande Ron.

-Oh Ron, arrête. On rigole, rétorque Hermione.

-Ou pas, murmure Dean.

-Viens là, dit Ron qui ne semble pas avoir entendu Dean.

Il prend Hermione dans ses bras où elle se blottit. Lavande et Parvati se mettent à piailler :

-Comme c'est chou !

-Les couples se forment... Au secours, se désespère Seamus.

-Et ouais. Pauvre de nous qui sommes célibataires, répond Dean.

Ginny se love sur ma poitrine. Je l'enlace et lui fait de petits baisers dans la nuque.

-Hey les amoureux, y a des chambres pour faire ça ! se moque Neville.

Je lève les yeux vers lui puis tourne la tête vers ma belle. Elle me regarde d'un air malicieux.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on saura utiliser la chambre au bon moment.

Je lui souris et je l'embrasse. D'abord doucement puis avec plus d'ardeur. Elle entrouvre les lèvres et j'approfondis le baiser avec ma langue. J'essaie de retenir ma fougue. Je la sens qui tremble dans mes bras. Elle s'écarte finalement lentement avant que nous ne fassions quelque chose que nous regretterions tous les deux.

**°Ginny°**

Wouaoh. Ce mec a des lèvres d'ange. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvre brutalement et me font sursauter. McGonagall s'avance, une file d'élève la suit de près. Ils sont minuscules.

-On était quand même pas aussi petits quand on est arrivé ici, non ? Je demande.

-A mon avis, ils ont un problème génétique, lance Hermione.

-Les pauvres, grimace Dean.

McGonagall pose sur l'estrade un tabouret et un chapeau usé jusqu'à la corde. Un silence de plomb s'installe, le Choixpeau ouvre largement sa bouche et se met à chanter.

-_En ces temps sombres_

_La vie n'est pas faite que d'ombre_

_Sans oublier de se battre_

_Nous ne devons pas nous laisser abattre_

_C'est en se serrant les coudes_

_Dans cette atmosphère trop lourde_

_Que nous obtiendrons_

_Un semblant de guérison_

_Cette école a été construite_

_Par quatre sorciers d'élites_

_Ils ont créé chacun une maison_

_A l'image de leur passions_

_Gryffondor, le courageux_

_Demandait d'élever les plus curieux_

_Serpentard, le rusé_

_Ne supportait pas même les sangs-mêlés_

_Serdaigle, l'intelligente_

_Exigeait le calme et la patience_

_Poufsouffle, la loyale_

_S'occupait des sages et des aimables_

_Malgré leurs rivalités_

_Ces sorciers tant respectés_

_Furent si soudés_

_Qu'on ne pouvait plus les arrêter_

_Aujourd'hui la terreur règne_

_Faites abstraction de votre haine_

_Battez vous côte à côte_

_Et vous ne ferez plus aucune fautes_

_Quand vous me coifferez sur votre tête_

_Je verrais au fond de votre être_

_Quelle maison vous correspond_

_D'après les critères de ma chanson_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement suit ces paroles. McGonagall déroule un long parchemin et commence à appeler un à un les premières années.

-Aribo, Manon

Une petite fille s'avance en tremblant et se hisse sur le tabouret. Le chapeau lui tombe devant les yeux.

-_Serdaigle_

La table bleue et bronze applaudit bruyamment la petite qui les rejoints avec un immense sourire. Je perds le fil de la Répartition et commence à m'endormir contre la poitrine de Harry. Son cœur me berce.

-Zopilon, Valentin

-_Gryffondor_

Ma table hurle pour accueillir le dernier élève. Quoi ? La Répartition est déjà finie ? Le repas passe tout aussi rapidement, j'ai pas tout compris moi.

**°Draco°**

Bon, on a fini de manger. Il faut que j'aille affronter la lionne maintenant...

-Allez, courage Dray, me lance Théodore d'un air narquois.

-Faites pas trop les fous dans la chambre, se moque Blaise en récoltant un regard assassin de Pansy.

-Si demain vous ne me voyez pas arriver à l'heure vous viendrez me chercher, hein ? je plaisante.

-Arrête elle est pas si méchante, me rassure Millicent.

-Moi, tous ces changements me font vraiment flipper, avoue Blaise en lançant un pseudo-regard paniqué vers la table rouge et or.

Je lui envoi ma main à l'arrière de la tête et je me lève. Les autres me suivent jusqu'à la porte où Hermione m'attend. Elle a l'air un peu inquiète malgré sa nouvelle belle assurance. La belette me lance un regard calculateur et agressif. Hey, c'est bon, je vais pas la toucher ta copine, espèce de belette paranoïaque ! Je lui rends un regard froid et rabaissant.

-Bon, Hermione. Go ?

La bouche de Weasmoche s'ouvre grand.

-Tu l'as appelée comment ?

-Hermione.

-TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?

-Hey, c'est ma collègue de boulot. Faut te détendre ! Respire !

-Ron, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de m'appeler par mon prénom, s'interpose Hermione.

-Parce que tu prends sa défense en plus ? Rétorque le roux.

-RON ! Je t'expose la situation ! Il m'a appelée Hermione, et alors ? Je l'appelle Draco et tu n'as rien à dire par rapport à ça.

-Tu es ma petite amie. J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter de ta santé !

-Ma santé ? Ronald Weasley ! Tu es bien placé pour parler de ma santé. Occupe toi déjà de ta santé mentale. T'es en train de devenir complètement parano mon pote !

Granger 1 – Weasley 0. Un roux avec les oreilles rouges. Ça donne un résultat assez spécial...

-Ron, écoute, laisse tomber, souffle la Balafre à l'oreille écarlate de Weasmoche.

-À partir de maintenant, Ron, je te jure que tu ne sera plus derrière moi à renifler chacun des faits et gestes que je fais, ordonne Hermione. Tu es jaloux et susceptible, je le sais. J'ai passé mon été à filtrer les gens avec qui je trainais en négligeant la plupart de mes amis. Tu m'as embrouillée avec trop de personnes que j'aime pour que je te laisse continuer ici. Je veux avoir des amis sans avoir besoin de passer automatiquement devant toi pour avoir ton autorisation !

Sur ce, elle se tourne vers moi et nous partons en direction des escaliers. Dans le couloir, j'ai du mal à retenir mon sourire.

-Tu te défends bien dis moi, dis-je.

Elle me regarde, satisfaite.

-Au moins, il ne mettra plus son nez dans mes affaires.

Nous arrivons devant un tableau représentant un lion rugissant avec un serpent crachant entre les pattes. Elle se tourne vers moi en souriant.

-Mot de passe ?

-Hmmm... Serpendor ?

-Ça marche.

Le tableau glisse sur le mur et révèle un passage. Nous entrons dans un petit salon où brûle un feu dans une petite cheminée. Il y a deux canapés -un rouge avec des coussins argent et un autre vert avec des coussins or- et une table et deux chaises où est gravé le même dessin que celui du tableau de l'entrée.

-La classe...

Deux portes, l'une avec mon blason l'autre avec celui d'Hermione, donnent accès aux chambres où sont déjà installées nos affaires. Une troisième s'ouvre sur une petite salle de bains.

-Bon, bah, à demain...

-A demain.

J'entre dans ma chambre. Lit baldaquin à deux places recouvert d'un dessus de lit vert émeraude, armoire plutôt grande et un miroir plus grand que moi accroché au mur. Je me jette sur mon lit. Bizarre la Hermione. L'année commence bien...

* * *

**Euh... soyez pas trop méchant non plus d'accord? ^^' Premier chap? Allez reviews svp!**

**On se retrouve au deuxième chapitre, ok? **

**(NB (je hais le latin) : le premier chapitre est assez long par rapport aux suivants... soyez pas trop déçu la prochaine fois)  
**

**Et... merci**

**Les 2 Maraudeuses: M&F**


End file.
